Netopia
Netopia, known as in Japan, is a location in the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series based on the real-life America and Europe. Lan Hikari can visit there in Mega Man Battle Network 2 and Mega Man Battle Network 4 by plane, and Geo Stelar can reach the area with the Sky Wave. Appearances ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' A whole scenario took place in Netopia. It has a large ancient castle that is also used as a secret Official NetBattler base. The castle has an underground maze lined with booby traps used to prevent invasion in ancient times. There is also an underground located in the back streets of Netopia accessed by a dark alley from the main street. The underground contains a group of people living together in a so-called tribe under leadership by Raoul. ''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' Lan encounters a coliseum where the Red Sun/Blue Moon tournament is held. ''Mega Man Star Force Professor Snake says he was bitten by a "Netopian Snake". Mega Man Star Force 2 Netopia is revealed to have a lake called Loch Mess, and a legendary monster called Messie, and the town of Whazzap, home of The Shaman, as well as the famous Whazzap Lines. Other media MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, Lan Hikari traveled there as a stop on his grand tour of the world, the second place prize of the N1 Grand Prix. In ''Rockman.EXE Stream, a series of important events occur in Netopia: *In episode 8, the NetSavers investigate the remnants of an Amerope military base after a large explosion was detected from the base. At the base the group experienced a mysterious phenomenon known as Past Vision. Then trilobite viruses suddenly materialize in reality and attacks the base and the group. A Dimensional Area is deployed, but Rockman and Blues were too busy fighting trilobite viruses on the network for Cross Fusion. They were saved by the timely intervention of Colonel.EXE, who mysteriously used the Past Tunnel to travel to the future. Colonel deals with the viruses with incredible ease while R-Rockman and R-Blues defeated the materialized viruses. Later, Lan and Chaud catch a glimsp of a military funeral, later revealed to be that of Baryl, Colonel's operator. *In episode 15, Chaud works with Rauol to arrest Ivan Chilliski, the operator of Asteroid ColdMan, who had committed several revenge-related crimes. *In episode 29, Chaud and Raul work together to arrest Jackass, the operator of Asteroid Drillman, who attempts to break into every lock in the world, which he succeeds in doing before being arrested. The scheme was used before Jackass by a man named Rat, the plan was thwarted by Baryl. *In episode 31, Baryl was revealed to be a soldier of Amerope. It is also finalized that Baryl had died at the end of episode 8. *In episode 50, Dr. Wily appears in Baryl's apartment, reveals more information about the past of and his relationship with Baryl. He also gave Lan Baryl's PET, which was later used as a beacon so that Baryl could be brought from the past to fight against Duo. *The Past Tunnel is physically located in Amerope. In Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program, it is revealed that Dr. Wily developed Spectrum from the Amerope Army in the past on an island only known as KA-222. A Amerope task force was sent there to deal with the threat but was utterly destroyed by their own mecha. As a side note, it is also revealed that IPC, known as BlazeQuest in the dub, has a large influence in the Amerope government. ''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (manga) Netopia appears in the manga. ''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe'' In one of the episodes of the anime, Geo and Sonia investigate the lake known as Loch Mess. Dr. Vega told Geo there was an OOPArt (the Skull of Dinosaur) in the lake. Mega Man and Harp Note met with a TV producer called Gerry Romero, who did a show on Messie, a legendary mythical creature who is rumored to inhabit the lake. It was revealed that an UMA Being called Plesio was the Loch Mess "monster", and he took control over Gerry Romero to EM Wave Change into Plesio Surf to scare the citizens of Netopia away. In the end, Mega Man and Harp Note managed to subdue Plesio Surf, but the OOPArt was taken by Yeti Blizzard. People saw the OOPArt's aura flying away and assumed Messie has left the lake, thus the tourists left the lake. Plesio saw that the lake was once more quiet, and decided to spare the citizens of Loch Mess, thanking Mega Man and Harp Note as well. Trivia *Amerope is a combination of the words "America" and "Europe". *Netopia's name is likely a combination of the words "network" and "utopia". Category:Mega Man Battle Network locations Category:Mega Man Star Force locations